marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cull Obsidian
|release date = May 16th, 2019|tier1 = No|tier2 = No|tier3 = Yes|tier4 = Yes|tier5 = Yes|tier6 = Yes|abilities = Persistent Charge Thanos' Favor Rout Armor Break Stun|signature ability = Enforced Oblivion|origin = Marvel Cinematic Universe First Appearance: Avengers: Infinity War (2018)|tags = Metal Size: XL Thanos's Army}}Cull Obsidian is a Cosmic Champion. Being a Cosmic Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Tech Champions, but is weak to Mystic Champions. Bio A ferocious combatant like few others, Cull Obsidian is always seeking a truly challenging fight to impress his master, Thanos. Wielding his one-of-a-kind multi-tool like chain hammer, Cull tears his opponent’s defenses apart and stops heroes in their tracks. Lord Thanos won’t be stopped so long as his imposing enforcer, Cull, stands by his side ready to strike down any opposition. Mechanics Cull Obsidian is a powerful, bruiser Champion that gets stronger as he wins more and more fights. With ready access to his new Rout Buff, Cull can bypass Auto-Block with ease. Additionally, his new Thanos’s Favor Buffs can provide large, reliable increases to his Attack and overall damage output and staying aggressive can extend their duration to keep the damage high throughout the fight. Gain enough Thanos’ Favor Buffs and he can even gain True Accuracy, allowing him to ignore difficult defensive abilities live Evade and Auto-Block. Abilities Basic Abilities Missions From Thanos * Cull Obsidian has 3 Missions to complete, which may be done in any order. Each Mission can be completed multiple times and doing so grants 1 Persistent Charge. ** Mission 1: Break their Defenses: Knockout any Champion. ** Mission 2: Crush their Hope: Knockout an Avenger. ** Mission 3: End their Resistance: Knockout a Champion above 95% Health without the Combo Meter resetting during the fight. Developer Notes: Mission 3 means that Cull’s opponent must begin the fight with 95% or higher health, and Cull cannot lose his combo meter during the fight to gain the Persistent Charge. Also, these Missions may all be completed in the same fight, granting Cull 3 Persistent Charges. Thanos's Favor - Max Persistent Charges 10 * At the beginning of the fight, 1 Thanos’s Favor Buff is gained per Persistent Charge. These Buffs last 10 seconds each and they gain effects based on the number of charges. These Buffs have their duration paused for 1 second each time an attack is landed. Developer Notes: Unlike many other Champions, Cull Obsidian begins with 1 Persistent Charge. Thanos’s Favor Buffs - Effects from Persistent Charge * 1+ Each Buff grants +10% Attack * 3+ Each Buff grants +40 Critical Damage Rating * 5+ Each Buff provides True Accuracy, allowing attacks to ignore Evade and Auto-Block effects. * 8+ Each Buff grants +5% Rout Buff Duration. Developer Notes: Each Thanos’s Favor Buff gained at the start of the fight will have all properties available to it. So, if you have 8 Thanos’s Favor Buffs because you started the fight with 8 Persistent Charges, you’ll get +80% Attack, +320 Critical Damage Rating, your attacks will ignore Evade and Auto-Block, and you’ll gain +40% Rout Buff Duration. Well-Timed Blocks * Cull Obsidian’s unique shield allows him to use the Parry Mastery against Projectile attacks (only if the Mastery is unlocked and active). Developer Notes: As a reminder, Parry Stun still won’t work on Special Attacks as Champions cannot be Stunned whilst they are in a Special Attack animation. Dash Back and Hold Block for 1.2 Seconds - Once Per Fight * Cull Obsidian overcharges his weapon to gain a Rout Buff for 8 seconds. This causes his opponent to suffer -100% Auto-Block Ability Accuracy and also grants his attacks an additional burst of Energy Damage equal to 120% of the damage dealt. Heavy Attacks * 50% chance per strike to inflict an Armor Break Debuff, reducing Armor by X for 11 seconds. This effect gains +15% duration and Ability Accuracy for each Persistent Charge. Special Attacks * Cull Obsidian's overwhelming presence reduces the opponent's Armor Up Ability Accuracy by 100% during his Special Attacks. Signature Ability Enforced Oblivion * Once Cull Obsidian’s Rout Buff has expired, it goes into cool down, and can be reactivated after 15 seconds. * When Rout enters cool down, Cull’s aggression is awarded with a Fury Buff, granting +X Attack for 5 seconds. This Buff gains +0.5 seconds duration for each hit landed while Rout was active. Developer Notes: Cull is greatly rewarded for staying aggressive during his Rout time. Make sure to launch it when you’re sure it is safe to land as many attacks as possible. Special Attacks Special 1: Collision of Challenge '- A series of devastating strikes softens the opponent before Cull roars a challenge in their face to prove his dominance. * Combat expertise grants 10 Combo Shield Buffs. When struck 1 Combo Shield Buff is lost instead of the Combo Meter resetting. Max: 10 Combo Shield Buffs. Developer Notes: There is a max of 10 Combo Shield Buffs that Cull can have at any time. This is a good Special Attack to use if you struggle to maintain your Combo Meter but still want to ramp up your Persistent Charges quickly. '''Special 2: Transformation Devastation '- A flurry of blows are rained down upon Cull's foe and deliver punishing hammer and claw strikes. * Each strike has an 80% chance to pause the duration of all Armor Break Debuffs on the opponent for 2 seconds. * 100% chance to Stun for 2 seconds. Developer Notes: Only the final strike of his Special 2 can inflict a Stun Debuff. 'Special 3: Pummeling Eradication '- With a fully-deployed whip-chain, Cull snags his opponent in a crushing grip before launching them into the wall. * An influx of power from Thanos causes Cull Obsidian to re-trigger all of his Thanos’s Favor Buffs. Developer Notes: The max number of Thanos’s Favor Buffs you can have is 10, the same max as the Persistent Charges. Synergy Bonuses Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * '''New Rout Buff to bypass Auto-Block ** Cull Obsidian has the option to activate his Rout Buff in order to allow his attacks to ignore Auto-Block effects. This can be used especially well against enemies that have a more reliable Auto-Block effect like Iron Man (Infinity War) as he gets low on health. The bonus Energy Damage is also good to combine with his Thanos’s Favor Buffs. * Parry the “Un-Parry-able” ** Unlike other Champions, Cull Obsidian can use the Parry Mastery against non-contact attacks to help with some of the Champions that can be quite tricky to land a Parry on. * Multiple Ways to Ramp Up Persistent Charge ** Cull Obsidian has a few options when it comes to gaining his Persistent Charges. By using his Solo Synergies he ramps up much more quickly and his Special 1 Attack can be used to protect his combo meter. ** If you’re the type of player who rarely gets hit, you can go all-in on his Solo Synergies and get him to max Persistent Charges in a couple of fights. Weaknesses * Very Buff Reliant ** Between his Thanos’ Favor Buffs and his Rout Buff, Cull Obsidian is very reliant on Buffs to get the most out of his Damage Output. Any Champion that can strip them away quickly will have a much easier time fighting Cull. Recommended Masteries * Precision ** While Cull Obsidian gains many Buffs to increase his Critical Damage and Attack Rating, he lacks a way to increase his Critical Hit Chance. Grabbing Precision grants a fairly large damage increase to Cull Obsidian. Navigation